Laa Laa
Laa-Laa is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its primary antagonists when infected. Laa-Laa was an experiment subject along with her friends, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po. She was experimented in a futuristic house within a wild surface known as the Main Land and, just like her friends, is not aware of her situation. One day, Laa-Laa ate a custard with her friends. However, Tinky Winky had mental disorders during the night because of the custard he ate, and left the house. Laa-Laa became one of his victims. Laa-Laa is similar to her appearance from the Original TV Series; She is an humanoid covered in yellow fur with a curly antenna on the top of her head. Her face and the inside of her large ears have a normal skin color. After have been killed, her eyes are scratched out and her body is bloody. As an infected, her body is much taller and skinny, and her arms have become long, with human-like hands that have five fingers each. Her head is the same as her corpse’s head, with her eyes scratched out. Her body also has blood all over it. She constantly twitches violently. In the Original TV Series, Laa-Laa is described as being girly, cheerful and rather motherly. She often plays with a big orange ball, her favorite item, and is shown to have a good relationship with Dipsy. In Slendytubbies, Laa-Laa displays her sensitive side, being visibly anxious and scared by her dream and when insulted by Po, but also willing to search for Tinky Winky when he goes missing. She is also shown to be very emotional, as she becomes very aggressive at the Guardian when talking about her friends, then becoming sad afterwards. In her infected state, she does not appear to have any personality, but her violent spasms implies she might be suffering a lot. As an infected, she appears as the sole threat of the Teletubby Outskirts and one of the threats in the Training Maze. She walks towards the nearest custard to the player and standing on it until the player either moves closer to another custard or spots the player. If she spots a player, she will scream and chase them until the game ends. If she hits the player, the player will die. Laa-Laa returns in Slendytubbies III in both Campaign and Multiplayer. CampaignEdit Chapter 0 In Chapter 0, she first appears near the outside of the Teletubby House, being visibly anxious. The player will have the option to talk to her in an attempt to console her, as well as being able to kick her orange ball into the distance, causing her to be distressed for a moment. After fixing the custard machine, she will appear inside of the Teletubby House, still being anxious. The player will have the option to comfort or insult her when giving her a Tubby Custard. During the night, she will appear asleep in her bed. The player will have the option to wake her up, along with Dipsy, or leave them alone to search for Tinky Winky. If woken up, she will search with Po, going to the beach first while Po searches near a tree. When Po arrives at the beach, Laa-Laa will be found dead on the ground near a tree with her eyes scratched out by Tinky Winky. She does not appear again until Chapter 2 after this. If Laa-Laa is left alone, she will not be seen again until Chapter 2. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, she may appear in either her healthy form or her infected form, depending on the player’s choice from Chapter 0. If she was left asleep in Chapter 0, she will appear in her healthy state. On the way to the ruins in the Outskirts, she will appear sitting down with her back turned to a fire, which she made, presumably. When approached, The Guardian will call out to her, causing her to stand up and turn around. The player will be presented with several dialogue choices during the following scene, being able to choose to hit Laa-Laa and explain the Guardian’s backstory in relation to her. Once the dialogue is over, Laa-Laa will follow the player while they collect the Tubby Custards in the ruins. When all custards are collected, she will sit down near the ruins exit, explaining that she is in great pain. The player may choose to either kill Laa-Laa by hitting her in the head with a rock, or leave her to transform into a monster in a cloud of purple smoke. This choice does not affect the game later. If she was woken up in Chapter 0, she will appear in her infected form. When approaching the middle of the ruins, the Guardian will spot Laa-Laa on a platform in the middle, explaining how she is unable to see due to her eyes being scratched out, but she can still hear. While collecting the Tubby Custards, Laa-Laa will slowly approach the player no matter what they do. When all custards are collected, she will appear near the exit, blocking the Guardian’s path. The player will then have to pick up a rock and throw it at a pillar next to her. This will cause her to attack the pillar, making the two pillars crash down on top of her, trapping her. When going near her body, she will scream and start twitching violently under the pillars. The player will have the choice of killing her by crushing her head with a rock, or to simply leave her. This choice does not affect the game later. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, she will briefly appear in her healthy state as a hallucination that the Guardian sees while traveling the maze-like area of the Satellite Station. She will disappear when approached. MultiplayerEdit Her corpse appears in the Classic Version of Main Land. She does not affect gameplay at all. In Collect and Versus, she appears as the threat of Outskirts (Night). Like other monsters, she will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until she spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, she will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. She is not very much of a threat due to her slow attack and the map is usually large and open enough to easily avoid her. She acts just like her corpse from previous games, as merely a decorative prop. As an infected, she appears as the sole threat of the Outskirts during night only. She follows the player while invisible. If she is looked at from afar, she will freeze in place and become visible. If she is close to the player while visible, she will scream and begin to chase the player, killing them on contact. If she is far away enough and is not looked at, she will become invisible again. She is slower than the player, making her easy to outrun. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)